Feliz Cumpleaños Chrona
by Shikka Anmoto
Summary: Makenshi Chrona abrazaba desolada una almohada que con mirada interrogante intentaba consolarse. Debía de estar feliz, sus amigos habían asistido, hubo disfraces, comida, regalos y mucha alegría… sin embargo… era su cumpleaños… pero él no había venido...


**Chrona Pov**

"Feliz cumpleaños… Chrona"

Makenshi Chrona abrazaba desolada una almohada que con mirada interrogante intentaba consolarse. Debía de estar feliz, sus amigos habían asistido, hubo disfraces, comida, regalos y mucha alegría… sin embargo… era su cumpleaños… pero él no había venido.

La luna bañaba en su aura azulada a la chica de cabellos rosas. Sus compañeros se habían marchado a sus casas, las cosas habían quedado desordenadas en su habitación.

Es verdad. Todos se habían esforzado con tal de que ella estuviera contenta en su día, pero no consiguieron lo que esperaban… sacar de la cabeza y del corazón de Chrona que su amado Death The Kid estaba ausente.

La chica de cabellos rosados hundió su rostro en la almohada.

- _¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente importante para él_? - me preguntaba en mi mente.

No sabía qué ocurría. Al menos pensó que él le daría un simple "_Feliz cumpleaños_" con su típico aire monótono y sin expresión que a ella le encantaba… con eso bastaba para que su felicidad fuera completa…

Escuchaba que alguien tocaba el timbre ¿Quién podría ser a semejante hora? Sea lo que sea alteró mucho a Ragnarok, y empezó a golpear la cabeza de Chrona.

-Maldita sea Chrona, abre de una vez

-No estoy de humor Ragnarok

-Yo tampoco estoy de humor para soportarte

-Basta Ragnarok, me duele

- Espera, siento la presencia de ese mocoso con trastornos mentales

-…Shinigami-kun

Chrona reaccionó rápidamente. Fue rápidamente a la puerta en su pijama, sin preocuparse de ponerse sandalias y llegó apresuradamente a la puerta . Al abrirla advirtió la delgada silueta de un alto joven. La chica miró estupefacta cuando Kid giró la cabeza para verla, ella no tuvo valor de abrazarlo.

Ambos se miraron largamente. Sin embargo, ella sonrió con dulzura.

- Bienvenido, Shinigami-kun,… pero… creo que llegas un poco…tarde –dije simplemente.

- Perdón por no asistir a tu fiesta- respondió él- tenía asuntos importantes que atender con mi padre. Por suerte encontré a alguien que los hiciera por mí justo ahora.

- Ya veo –respondí algo sonrojada y sonriente- Dado que estabas ocupado, Shinigami-kun. Bueno… dado que ya no hay fiesta… creo que –baje la mirada- ya debes marcharte.

- No vine por la fiesta, sino por ti, Makenshi-san–dijo Shinigami-kun mirándome - Lo lamento mucho. Creo que debí haberte mencionado mis problemas pendientes.

- ¡No, no! –dije agitando los brazos y negando con la cabeza- ¡No debes disculparte! ¡Se qué tienes cosas importantes que hacer y…!

- Sin embargo, no traje un regalo conmigo –dijo el mirándome- Si hay algo que puedo hacer, Makenshi-san, para que perdones que no haya asistido a tu fiesta…

Mire a Shinigami-kun, cerré los ojos un momento. Parecía que había algo que quería…

- Makenshi-san…. –dijo Shinigami-kun luego de unos instantes, pero ella lo interrumpió

- Hay algo, Shinigami-kun –susurre un poco sonrojada

- ¿Y qué es? –respondió Shinigami-kun sin quitar su aire monótono

- Shinigami-kun…. Yo quiero un… un… -dije sonrojada como un tomate, pero no podía pronunciar la palabra "Beso"

- ¿Makenshi-san? –insistió Kid ante mi repentino silencio

Parpadee y luego mire sonriente a Kid.

- Yo quiero… que me llames por mi nombre… solo por hoy… –dije bajando la mirada. A decir verdad… eso era algo que yo quería, sin embargo…

- Feliz cumpleaños… Chrona –susurró Shinigami-kun sorprendiéndome nuevamente, provocando una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

- "_Mi nombre… que lindo se escucha en la voz de mi Kid-kun_!" –pensaba en mi sueño de amor.

Sonreía felizmente… pero no me percate lo cerca que estaba Shinigami-kun de mi… y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kid-kun había besado sutilmente mi frente.

Solo duró dos segundos. Pero esos fueron los mejores 2 segundos de mi vida. Shinigami-kun se separó y me miró, y no cabía en si de lo que su amigo había hecho.

- Me debo marchar ahora –dijo el Kid-kun- Lamento que…

- No lamentes nada –interrumpí aun muy conmocionada y sonrojada- estoy feliz de que hayas venido… Nos vemos mañana –dije con la mano

- Hasta pronto… –dijo Shinigami-kun partiendo rumbo al pasillo infinitamente oscuro.

Parecía un espectro que vagabundeaba por el Shibusen. Pero así era Shinigami-kun, el Shinigami-kun que yo amaba.

La chica en pijama sin darse cuenta había permanecido con la mano haciendo señales de despedida. Con la cara de tomate Chrona regreso a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y abrazo la almohada, sin embargo, ahora no buscaba consuelo a lagrimas no derramadas, si no un suero para dormir… porque con tanta felicidad en su corazón… ¿Cómo iba a conciliar el sueño ahora?

Notas de la autora

Hola Hola

Bueno es este fic Kid-kun llama a Chrona por su apellido, para que no se confundan n_n

Grasias a :

tomoyo0000001

Mikitsan

angelragnarok9

dino kid

Por apoyarme en mi fic anterior

espero les ahiga gustado este

Bye Bye

Acepto Reviews

**Shikka Anmoto Desu**


End file.
